Brizzard (MajinGogito)
Brizzard (pun on Blizzard) is an Arcosian and the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos. He is a descendant of King Cold, but it is unknown if he is Frieza's or Cooler's descendant. He is first seen in the second chapter, "A Royal Promise . It is rumored that Brizzard will also appear in other stories other than Legend of Tharos, but it is highly unlikely since he is dead. He will also become a playable character in the video game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. He is a villain that possesses an entire range of transformations, similar to all Arcosians. Overview Appearance Brizzard possibly has the most notable changes done to his appearance over time since he usually transforms everytime he is seen. His first form looks very similar to Frieza's first form. Although, Brizzard's skin is a dark .In his first form, Brizzard is a relatively short humanoid being, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped skull with two horns. He also has a tail with a spiked end, which is relatively thick in width, able to crack the ground when slammed, as well as having three talon-like toes. He has bluen sections on his head, shoulders, and abdomen. His skin is a purplish color. He has red pupils similar to Frieza. In this form, Brizzard appears to be very small in height. Brizzard's second form appears quite similar to his first form except much larger, both in height and muscle mass, which can be clearly seen on his chest and stomach areas. Brizzard loses his armor in this form and his chest is shown. His horns and tail are also longer than they appear in his previous form. The third form of the tyrant appears a little shorter than his second form but is still a little bit muscular. Spikes are shown all over his body, most notably his elbows and back. His skin becomes a darker shade of purple and his horns grow a lot longer than his second form. He also grows a sort of mask that covers his face, similar to Cooler's final form. Brizzard's fourth and true form bears a resemblance to both Frieza's and Cooler's fourth forms, appearing quite small and harmless compared to his other forms. Drastically differing from his previous transformations, in his final form, Brizzard instead regresses, with his former form cracking and shattering like a shell, becoming a short, lizard-like, almost harmless-looking creature; his horns and spikes disappear and his physique becomes streamlined. His skin becomes pure, solid-white with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen , and tailand shins. His arms, legs, cheeks, and tail are no longer purple along with his lilac skin on his face, neck, hands, and feet. Personality Brizzard retains an arrogant, heartless personality through all of his transformations. As he becomes stronger, he becomes more bloodthirsty and more arrogant about his power. Like his family, Brizzard relishes death and destruction. He is quite sadistic and attempts to make his opponents suffer before their death. Like Frieza, he utilizes cruel humor. He is coldhearted and thinks that he is better than anyone in the universe. Brizzard enjoys inflicting pain on his victims and he says that he lives off the painful screaming and pleading of his victims. He isnt paranoid of the Super Saiyan transformation like his family is, since he ssays that he's been there and heard that already, which brings up the theory that he has already faced a Super Saiyan in battle besides Tharos and Daikon. History Brizzard is an extremely powerful Arcosian that is the leader of the Galaxy Trade Organization. He is a descendent of King Cold and is shown to be quite powerful like his ancestors. He was born on Planet Arcose as the youngest of his siblings, who happen to be Iced and Sub Zero. Despite being the youngest of the Arcosians, Brizzard was the strongest of the three, who his family and fellow Arcosians supported by saying that he had a first form power level that could match even Frieza's fourth form's power. After many years, Brizzard either inherited ownership or established the Galaxy Trade Organization. He was given leadership and became the emperor of over 3/4 of the Universe (his brothers acquired the rest of the universe) after the death of his parents. Brizzard conquered and became ruler of at least 205 known planets in his short time as emperor. He gained followers and soldiers fro the strongest of the races he conquered. He heard the stories of the Super Saiyans and of his ancestor's powers. Brizzard came head-to-head with Planet Onio and began to eet with King Onio. He didn't let the Saiyans know that he was going to exterminate them like in the stories he heard from his parents. He met with the Saiyan King and slowly planned out his ideas. After a few years, Brizzard became aware if the powers of Tharos and Prince Daikon. He thought that they would be the perfect soldiers for his army so he began to send them on missions. As their power increased tremendously, Tharos and Prince Daikon began to worry and impress Brizzard/ He feared that if they became too strong and too powerful, that they would attempt to overthrow him so he sends out a large amount of soldiers to ambush and kill them, but his plan fails when he sees that the two children defeated the hundreds of Brizzard Soldiers. After some time, Brizzard meets with King Onio for the final time. The Arcosian reveals that he plots to destroy the Saiyan before flashing King Onio with his tail.The Saiyan King fights back against the tyrant but is easily killed when he is pierced by Brizzard's Death Beam. Not long after leaving the Saiyan King to die, Brizzard begins to fight Basil, who says that he knew that Brizzard couldn't be trusted before he attempts to fight the tyrant. Brizzard flies into the atmosphere after beating Basil to a pulp. He begins to charge a huge, powerful Supernova and after only seconds, he unleashes a huge sphere of energy onto Planet Onio. The Supernova kills almost all of the Saiyans all of the planet, which were about millions if not billions of Saiyans. Brizzard sees that Tharos and Daikon both survive the blast and happens to catch the Saiyan Prince. He manages to convince Daikon that Tharos was the one who destroyed Planet Onio, causing the Prince to begin tohate his childhood friend. Brizzard also begins to conquer more planets alongside his new ally Daikon. He even begins to gain more followers and tries to find where Tharos is so that he can capture or kill the Saiyan. After a while, Brizzard learns that Tharos is on Planet Hera, which is now Planet Brizzard 56. He gathers a fleet of soldiers and heads towards the Planet. Once there, Brizzard's Elites and Tharos' Rookies battle it out and Brizzard admits that Tharos has gotten quite stronger. After a long fight, Apro begins to fight the tyrant and surprises everyone when he apologizes to them as he begins to charge a self-destruction technique. Brizzard survives the explosion by transforming into his second form. He then begins to heal from the damage and seeks out Tharos once more. After a while, Brizzard locates Tharos and senses that the boy's power has increased drastically. He sends out a group of five of his strongest warriors to deal with the Saiyan, one of which is Tharos' old friend, Daikon. After a few days or so, Brizzard senses that four of his five fighters have been killed and that only Daikon remains. He then tells Daikon the truth about the destruction of Planet Onio after hearing that Daikon is around equal to the power of his second form and could turn on him. Daikon and Tharos then decide to team up and hunt down the Arcosian. Brizzard is next shown talking to his older brother, Iced about the two Saiyans. He then encourages Iced to attempt to beat the Saiyans, despite knowing that his brother is exceptionally weak compared to his own power. He laughs after hearing that his brother was killed by Tharos, who was now a Super Saiyan... saying that the Super Saiyan is nothing compared to his power. Category:Aliens Category:MajinGogito Category:Arcosians Category:Relatives of frieza Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Characters who can fuse Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Leaders